User blog:Maymurs/3/8 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * March 8th, 07:10 ~ 09:20 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Flora (3★ Wood, 4★ Light/Dark) Added * You will be able to obtain Flora through Capture Festival. ▸ New Capture Event * Capture Festival will be held in total of 3 steps: 'Pre-registration', 'Festival Period' and 'Finale', each with different times ** Pre-registration will launch from March 8th 09:00 to March 12th 02:59(UTC+0) ** The actual Festival Period will launch from March 12th 03:00 to March 26th 02:59(UTC+0) ** Finale will launch from March 26th 03:00 to March 29th 02:59(UTC+0) * (3★Wood)Flora randomly spawns in adventures and can be captured * (3★Wood)Flora's encounter rate is higher than 'Super Rare' Astromons ▸ Limited Flora Fusion * Mar 12th 00:00 ~ Mar 29th 23:59 (Local Time) * Light Flora, One Time Only: 300,000 gold ** (3★)Florice(Wood) + (3★)Florice(Wood) = (4★)Flora(Light) * Dark Flora, One Time Only: 300,000 gold ** (3★)Florice(Wood) + (3★)Florice(Wood) = (4★)Flora(Dark) * Notices: ** All slotted gems will be removed through Fusion, so please unequip them first before proceeding Fusion ** All gem shapes will be randomly changed through Fusion ** All Astromons summoned through Fusion will have their stats reset ▸ Season Limited Flora Details * (3★)Flora(Wood) Guardian Dungeon ** Mar 12th 03:00 ~ Mar 29th 14:59 (UTC+0) ** 3★)Flora(Wood)'s Soulstones can be acquired during the event ** (2★)Kilobat(Light) Guardian Dungeon is unavailable during the event * (3★)Flora(Wood)'s Soulstones Available at Shady Shop ** Mar 12th 03:00 ~ Mar 29th 02:59 (UTC+0) * (3★)Variant Flora(Wood) Available at Crystal Shop ** Mar 12th 03:00 ~ Mar 29th 02:59 (UTC+0) ** 300 Crystals, able to purchase multiple times * Flora's Package ** Mar 12th 03:00 ~ Mar 29th 02:59 (UTC+0) ** (3★)Flora(Wood) x4, Cost 990 Astrogems *** Buying 3 Packages will give 1 additional High Light/Dark Egg *** Buying 5 Packages will give 1 additional Gleem Egg(Fire/Water/Wood) *** 5 Packages Maximum during the event ▸ Super Evolution Festival - Empyrean Victoria & Nike * Super Festival will be held in total of 2 steps: 'Festival Preparations' and 'Super Festival Period', each with different times ** Festival Preparations will launch from March 8th 09:00 to March 10th 02:59(UTC+0) ** The actual Super Festival Period will launch from March 10th 03:00 to March 22nd 14:59(UTC+0) • What is a Super Evolution Festival? Super Festival is a very new and rare festival in Latecia in which it’s purpose is to cheer and celebrate those who have successfully evolved their Astromons to Super Evolution in a given period of time. • What is the preparation period? During this time players can vote which super evo they would pick (Vik or Nike) and then share on Facebook. Players can also submit a wish like in Capture Festivals for super evo material rewards. • What is the festival period? The goal is to complete a super evolution. Doing so will give you 300 Astrogems. During the festival period there will be a 1+1 bonus period with a count down timer. Players who complete a super evolution during this time will receive an additional 300 Astrogems for a total of 600 Astrogems. ▸ New Costumes + Sale * 4 Costumes added, 3 colors each ** Back to School Collection (Arthur, Artorius, Arthur Pendragon) ** Back to School Collection (Victoria, Vicky, Nike) ** New Class Collection (Empyrean Victoria) ** Senior Class Collection (Empyrean Nike) * Costume's colors don't relate to Astromon's elements * Purchased costumes can be worn by same Astromons simultaneously * Astromons with costumes equipped will have a small ribbon mark on their character's thumbnail * Costume Sale - Mar 8th 09:00 ~ Mar 29th 09:00 (UTC+0) ** 300 Mystic Fabric ➡️ 150 Mystic Fabric *** Back to School Collection (Arthur, Artorius, Arthur Pendragon) *** Back to School Collection (Victoria, Vicky, Nike) ▸ Capture Festival Limited Support Bundles Sale * Mar 12th 03:00 ~ Mar 29th 02:59 (UTC+0) * Benedict's Support (1+1) ** Gives another Astromon Encounter Rate x2 Booster when you buy the support for the first time during the Festival ** 1+1 only works on your first buy during the Festival * Seira's Support (1+1) ** Gives another EXP x2 Booster when you buy the support for the first time during the Festival ** 1+1 only works on your first buy during the Festival ▸ Limited Fruit Bundle Sale * Mar 12th 15:00 ~ Mar 18th 14:59 (UTC+0) * Box of Sweets I ** High Fire Fruit x1, High Water Fruit x1, High Wood Fruit x1, 50,000 Gold * Box of Sweets II ** High Fire Fruit x10, High Water Fruit x10, High Wood Fruit x10, 500,000 Gold ▸ Balances * Planned to increase the stat scale on the passive skill, "Vengeance" Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Official Facebook Page, Super Evolution Festival Guide Category:Blog posts Category:Maintenance Notes Category:Latecian News